


Invulnerability

by Harrisii



Series: Within the Might of the Zoos [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrisii/pseuds/Harrisii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snap shot in the lives of Hikaru and Pavel.  this is part of the BTMOTZ's universe but also works as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invulnerability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikte/gifts).



> At the request of Nikte a snap shot into the lives of Hikaru and Pavel. This is set in the BTMOTZ's universe and is part of a series that will look at alternative POVs within that story. If you have been reading BTMOTZ feel free to request a POV or something you would like to see from this universe. I already plan to post a conversation between Spock and Nyota and some of Leonard POVs

Hikaru had to pinch himself, with wide eyes he allowed his mask to fall for a just a moment while looking over the young Pavel.  He was hanging down from a chain in the roof, his toes allowed to touch the floor but not much else.  Watching his legs tremble as he tried to take the pressure off his arms was beautiful.  Flexing his own arms Hikaru bit his lip, wondering where to start, the leather felt heavy in his hand yet balanced perfectly.  Hikaru liked a heavy flogger, he felt like it reminded him of the damage he could potentially do to his subs, the flogger he was holding now was oiled leather.  It also happened to be his favorite, he had already warmed Pavel up and was now allowing him and himself to take a breather, while Hikaru took a few practice swings at the air with the flogger, Hikaru hadn’t used it for some time. 

Stepping around in front of Pavel he grinned at the boys flinch and subsequent tremor as he forced himself to relax.  Admiring his skin and the shades of red now covering him, Hikaru forced himself to concentrate.  Never had he had a sub that was so distracting.

  
Deciding to forgo the warning, he always seemed to react in such a pleasing manner when he was surprised, Hikaru moved around to his back once more and allowed the flogger to fall.  Moving his arm in a practiced arch, the flogger landing right on target, over his left shoulder.  Hikaru paused a moment closing his eye as he took in the sound of Pavel’s surprised scream.  Watching he waited to see if the boy would safe word, when he didn’t hear it he watched carefully as he fought with himself, until finally his body calmed.  At that moment exactly, Hikaru launched into a series of three strikes, groaning at the visual Pavel presented, he was perfect.  Watching the red swell and deepen Hikaru liked to think that he was creating a painting on the boys back.  Smirking he waited once more for Pavel to stop fighting against the restraints, for his muscles to unlock before delivering four more strikes.  At the sound of the agonized scream Hikaru almost thought he had pushed him too far.  It was an unforgiving flogger.  That was until the trembling and groaning started.  Smirking he administered three more strikes before walking around the front of Pavel, dragging the flogger around his body as he went.  Flicking the flogger around he used the handle to lift Pavel’s head from his chest.  Making the boy meet his eyes, Pavel gasped, his eyes flicking down, then to the side as he tried to avoid Hikaru’s eyes.  With a grin he forced the handle of the flogger into Pavel’s mouth

“Show it how much you appreciate it Pavel” Hikaru whispered, watching in delight as the boys eyes dilated impossibly further and he went to work on the flogger, with more enthusiasm then Hikaru could have imagined.

“Good boy” the praise lit up Pavel and Hikaru watched with fascination as he shivered and his eyes roll back, his attention of the flogger handle increasing.  Groaning Hikaru gripped the boy by his curly locks, holding his head steady and he proceeded to move the flogger handle in and out of his mouth, feeling equal parts proud and aroused as Pavel sucked and moaned around the handle like a whore.

“Your mouth Pavel…. Stop” And it was with no small amount of satisfaction that Hikaru watched as he stopped what he was doing, just froze, his tongue still hanging out of his mouth.  His eyes at half mast, he didn’t even blink.  Reaching up he snapped the release on the chain, smirking as Pavel, fell his knees hitting the wooden floor with a wince.

“Get on the bed” Hikaru barked out, planning to walk to the wardrobe to grab some items, but paused as he saw Pavel begin to struggle to his feet.  Pushing him back down again, harshly, he glared at Pavel

“No.  Crawl” Hikaru watched as Pavel processed the command, his eyes widening, his body going limp, falling forward onto his arms.  Not a hint of refusal in his body.  Smirking Hikaru gathered his items and threw them on the bed next to Pavel, who turned towards them, his eyes wide and scared.  Hikaru shivered, he was an extraordinary site to behold.  Walking up to the edge of the bed Hikaru grabbed the first item and held it out “come”

Pavel did, crawling on his hands and knees, his purposeful and sexualized movements contradicting the innocence Hikaru continued to see in his wide eyes, even after everything they have done together.  He watched as Pavel approached the ball gag, biting onto it and lowing his head, so Hikaru could do up the clasps at the back of his neck.

“turn” It was with an unnatural grace that Pavel spun, presenting his back to Hikaru, his arms already circling around to his back, anticipating what Hikaru would want.  His smirk turning into a soft smile now that Pavel wouldn’t be able to see, Hikaru set to work tying the boys arms and chest securely, before pushing him harshly back onto the bed.

“When you are cowering tomorrow, in front of Uhura I want you to remember this moment, it should be easy, I’m going to make it so that you won’t be able to forget.  Remember how you presented yourself to me, surrendered to me.  Remember that you have no need to worry that anyone will hurt you except for me.  You belong to me, and if Uhura wants to hurt you she will have to come through me” On the last word Hikaru slammed home watching with delight as Pavel’s head flew backwards, it was too tempting to ignore, so he moved forward and gripped his hair, forcing his neck to remain in the awkward stretch as he slammed in again and again.  He had prepped him earlier, he hated to wait.  If he had his way he would keep Pavel stretched and open twenty four seven, ready to take him whenever he wanted.

Groaning as Pavel shook and clenched around him, he reached down a hand to stroke at his cock, marveling at how hard it was.  “Ugnnn, I should be all you are concerned about now Pavel” Hikaru continued, thrusting harder and harder, knowing the boy could take it.  Finally he leant forward as much as he could and bit at his ear, twisting his head around so he could see him chocking and moaning around the gag, his eyes glazed.

 “Come for me now Pavel” and he did, almost immediately, he was so well trained. With that thought Hikaru lost himself, clutching madly at Pavel, his thoughts becoming blurred as he fought to bury himself body and soul inside Pavel.  With a groan Hikaru fell to the side, a smile at his lips.  He allowed himself only a few seconds to bask before he moved over, slowly and carefully untying Pavel, massaging his sore limbs meticulously as he went.  He saved the gag for last, often Pavel would panic if he tried to take that off too soon.  Finally he reached up and slowly unbuckled the gag, removing it slowly.  He watched Pavel’s eyes carefully, judging his mood.  When he was finished he gathered him up in his arms and caressed him slowly as Pavel laid motionless over his chest.  Hikaru knew it would take a while before he came back to himself enough to speak.  But Hikaru loved these moments, Pavel was never so relaxed then in these moments, and Hikaru loved the aftercare almost as much as the play.  Putting Pavel back together, was an insightful experience and he swore that after every session Pavel came out with more strength behind his eyes then when he went in.  It made Hikaru proud and delighted to watch it happen.  To be a part of it.

Eventually he felt Pavel stir, snuggling further up his body and clutching at him harder.  He was back.  “Pavel?”

“Mmm?” Pavel was burrowing his face into his chest

“Are you okay?” Hikaru asked, feeling as if he was following a script.

“Yes Karu” Pavel’s sleepy, relaxed voice settled stirring in Hikaru’s stomach that he wasn’t even aware he had had.

“Good, sleep now” and Hikaru knew he would, that he would wake up in the morning more ready to face a world that he had now found a place in.  A place that was by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your patience with this series, it has been a long time coming. Chulu was a particularly hard one for me, I have never given them much thought to be honest beyond a background pairing! the poor things, I'm glad I was finally able to give them some screen time.


End file.
